Spring Valley, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1352 |population_density_km2 = 126.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 326.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 277 |elevation_ft = 909 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 715 & 534 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-76300 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1574697 |website = |footnotes = }} Spring Valley is a village in Pierce and St. Croix Counties in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. The population was 1,352 at the 2010 census. Of this, 1,346 were in Pierce County, and only 6 were in St. Croix County. The village is located mostly within the Town of Spring Lake in Pierce County. Small portions also lie in the Town of Gilman, also in Pierce County, and the Town of Cady in St. Croix County. Attractions Crystal Cave is located near Spring Valley approximately one mile southwest. Geography Spring Valley is located at (44.847111, -92.240130), along the Eau Galle River. According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,352 people, 547 households, and 372 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 597 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 98.4% White, 0.4% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 0.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.3% of the population. There were 547 households of which 35.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.9% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.0% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.90. The median age in the village was 38.2 years. 25.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.2% were from 25 to 44; 27.8% were from 45 to 64; and 13.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 49.3% male and 50.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,189 people, 459 households, and 296 families residing in the village. The population density was 318.0 people per square mile (122.7/km²). There were 482 housing units at an average density of 128.9 per square mile (49.8/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 98.82% White, 0.08% African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.08% Asian, and 0.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.59% of the population. There were 459 households out of which 35.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.2% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.3% were non-families. 30.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.08. In the village, the population was spread out with 26.9% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 25.7% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 18.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.9 males. The median income for a household in the village was $38,482, and the median income for a family was $45,714. Males had a median income of $35,000 versus $22,292 for females. The per capita income for the village was $17,844. About 2.4% of families and 5.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.9% of those under age 18 and 14.3% of those age 65 or over. References External links * Spring Valley official website * Spring Valley Chamber of Commerce website * Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1900 1912 Category:Villages in Wisconsin Category:Villages in Pierce County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in St. Croix County, Wisconsin